1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically engaging at least one electrical conductor and severing the end thereof.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
There are numerous electrical connectors that perform a severing and a conductor engaging operation simultaneously during termination. Some examples are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,957; U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,767; U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,206; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,447.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,957 discloses a U-shaped connection element where the first leg of the U includes slot for engaging a wire in an insulation displacement (IDC) manner. The other leg of the U is sharpened such that it would cut the wire simultaneously with the termination by the first leg, whereby excess wire is removed and the wire is electrically engaged in response to a single movement of the connection element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,767 discloses a wire connector having a body that carries a U-shaped connector element similar to that described above with reference to U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,957 and insulating cover that telescopes with the body in order to carry a wire into the connection slots of the connector element and against the sharpened second leg of the connector element to sever the end of the wire simultaneously with termination, wherein the body and the cover include co-operating latch structure to define an open position where wires may be inserted into the connector and a crimped closed position where the body and the cover are fully telescoped together whereby the excess end of the wire is severed and the connector element engages the wire at the connection slots thereof. It is further disclosed to include co-operating cover members to seal the end of the wire connector after the wire ends have been severed and displaced, thereby preventing contaminants from entering or sealing means, such as grease, from exiting. Finally, an inclined wall is provided in a supporting relationship with the sharpened blade of the connector element that ejects the wire and as the cover and body are telescoped together into the closed position.
While the afore mentioned connectors perform admirably it is desired to improve on a number of short comings. A first problem is with the co-operating cover members disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,767. These cover members involve a door formed as part of the cover and having its normal bias as the open position. In order to close the door and thereby seal the connector unit a user must displace the door such that co-operating latch structure upon the door and another component of the wire connector. This leads to the possibility that the installer may forget to close the cover or that if the latch members become dislodged the cover will open. Another disadvantage of the afore mentioned connector structure is that it is difficult to test the continuity of the electrical interconnection. The typical method of doing so would be after the cover and body are fully telescoped together, such that the connector element is engaged upon the wire and the wire ends have been severed, using a probe to touch the second leg of the connector element where it is now exposed by the vacated wire end. A problem with this procedure is that in order to assure a clean severance of the wire end, a sharpened second blade must extend completely across the channel such that a test probe may only be brought against the sharpened second leg and must be held in physical contact therewith. This procedure is difficult for the installer as both hands must be involved in holding the connector and in holding the testing device. A further disadvantage occurs when it is necessary to test the continuity of the interconnection of the connector described above once the cover door has been latched in place. In this instance it is necessary for the installer to first pry the co-operating latch members apart such that the door may be opened to provide access to the sharpened second leg of the connector element. This could lead to damage of the latch members whereby the connector door could not be completely closed and latched in position.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a connector of the type described above with a cover member that is normally biased to the closed position, thereby assuring the connector will remain sealed. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to maintain the closed position due to the elasticity of the hinge, thereby eliminating the need for co-operating latch members such that the cover means may be easily opened for later testing or access.
It would be advantageous to provide an electrical connector as generally described above with an access port that provides access to the U-shaped connector element in a manner that enables a test probe to engage and be positively retained with the connector element therein. It would be especially advantageous to include this access beneath the cover means that are used to cover the channels after removal of the severed wire ends.